


My Warrior

by DracoBrooklyn



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoBrooklyn/pseuds/DracoBrooklyn
Summary: He was new to the Trollhunting world, and she was new to the human world. Jim and Aja come face to face with each other and work together to defeat their enemies. Trolls and Akeridens alike, they will fight for each other. But what if they found each other in the process. JimxAja Story, this will be AU takes place first in Trollhunters/3below.





	My Warrior

My Warrior

 

Hello readers, I am just going to actually put my heart onto this and not abandon it, and I can’t wait for Wizards, so this is going to be my time killer till I wait for it to give me trailer!!... but the real truth is because I ship Jim and Aja a lot and watching the episode in 3below episode 6 I just could not stop thinking about what if they got shipped? Anyways, enjoy this non-cannon ship that will never happen.  
Also this Title art belongs to Daroszinha, on Tumblr please go check her art out, it’s amazing stuff :D and thank you to DONOVAN94 for beta reading this, I owe my friendship to her for believing in me :)

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Becoming Terra Incognita Part 1

Chapter Song: A Million Dreams By P!nk

“The best feeling is when I look at you and you’re already staring.” --unknown

* * * *

 

“Augh, Raccoons.” Jim groaned, bending down to pick up the trash that was scattered across the driveway in front of his garage. One of these days, he was going to figure out a way to stop those pests making such a mess!

The prime example of the average fifteen year old boy, Jim Lake lived in sunny suburb Arcadia, with his single mom. Tall, lean and lanky, he was not the creme of the crop. The only striking thing Jim might complement himself on was his bright blue eyes, the same as his mother’s. With average brown hair combed averagely around his face to shadow his averagely pale skin, Jim was definitely not a boy to stand out. Which shouldn’t have been hard to do in little town like Arcadia where everybody knew everybody else. Yeah, average Jim from average regular boring Arcadia, where nothing ever happened...

“We’re late for school, Jimbo.”

Jim startled, pulled from his thoughts and looked up. There stood Toby Domzalski, best neighbour and best friend. Shorter and more heavy set, with light brown cinnamon hair and emerald green eyes, Toby (like Jim) was not likely to win Prom-King. Especially not with the exaggerated braces that framed his mouth. But that didn’t matter to Jim, he adored Toby for his humour, his loyalty.

“Sorry, Tobes.” Jim replied “Busy with the lunches.” Snatching up his bike, Jim hefted his bag and pulled out a paper package. He handed it to Toby. “One for mom, one for me, aaaand--”

“Aaaah?” Toby spoke as he opened the bag and sniffed inside. Jim had a talent for culinary delights. Someone in his house had to, otherwise he would’ve died of his mom’s cooking years ago. Toby sighed blissfully. “Balsamic mushrooms, meatloaf chunky, sun dried tomatoes~.”

“And Cartamon.” Jim spoke up, walking past Toby with a smirk.

“Ohhhh taking a chance there, chief Jim.” Toby wryly replied.

“What’s life without a little adventure?” Jim asked, trying not to think about how literal those words were in his very average life...

“I can’t eat this!” Toby whined, attempting to give the bag back to Jim. “I’m on a diet.”

Jim held in a snicker. He’d heard the exact same excuse since he’d known Toby when they were in diapers. Batting Toby’s hand aside, he refused to take back the lunch. Besides, he’d worked hard on that lunch, there was no way he was going to take it back. “You’ve been on a diet for fourteen years, Tobes.” Hopping onto his bike, Jim started to pedal down the street.

“I know.” Toby replied, almost matter of factly, following not too far behind Jim.

“And you’re fifteen.”

“Long term goals! My body is Changing!” Toby shouted back.

The Two boys pedaled on their way towards school, trying to get there as fast as they could knowing they were going to be late if they kept goofing off.

“Augh! It’s eight’o clock!” Jim called behind him to his friend.

“Were gonna get suspended! On the account of Meatloaf!” Toby wheezed from trying to keep up with Jim.

“Take the canal, Tobes! It will save us five minutes!”  
The two boys took a hard right down an alley between two houses. It led to a small patch of woods just behind the suburbia. The path dipped steeply, propelling the two boys down towards the main road of town. But it wasn’t Toby’s favorite path to take, espically considering he was a chubby kid with small legs, attempting to pedal as fast as he could without losing rhythm. The tubby boy’s heart pounded with mounting fear as his handlebars trembled. The fear of tumbling down the hill, out of control, breaking a bone or two in the fall, was prevalent in his mind.

“N-not the Canal!” Toby pleaded from behind Jim.

“Oh live a little!”

“It’s living that I’m worried about!”

“Come on, Tobes! Don’t you want a little more excitement?”

“PPFTTT! HAHA NO!”

Jim only smiled rolling his eyes at Toby’s answer. Of course someone like him didn’t want to take risks.

Jim looked straight ahead, squinting his eyes to focus on the end of the path. He could see the dried out canal through the trees. At top speed, Jim burst through the tree line and shot out to the edge of the concrete canal. His feet spun the pedals as fast as he was physically capable. Finally, he reached the edge and allowed momentum and gravity to completely take over. He sailed from the edge of the concrete, into the air! Arms spread wide, wind in his face, stomach churning with excitement, Jim allowed the euphoria to eclipse him. THIS was what he wanted! Heart-stopping, blood-soaring excitement. But all too soon, it ended. Bracing, he hit the ground and heard his tired skid along the floor. Catching his foot to balance the bike, Jim reluctantly allowed the buzz to fade as his breathing slowed. He heard a cry, and turned to the canal edge above.

“Come on, Tobes!” Jim’s brow furrowed. Now they really were going to be late.

“Jim~.......... Lake~.”

Jim’s body tensed a little, and looked back and forth. Was he hearing things or did someone say his name? He finally turned to look to his right, to see a pile of rocks and rubble. That was not there before, he took this path many times and never saw anything like that. But then again, the canal washed up anything during the rain storms. But it didn’t rain this past week at all. So it was strange to see this out of nowhere. Jim carefully set his bike down to walk towards the pile of rocks, but only was interrupted by Toby’s voice, as he turned to see him face flat on the ground with a groan.

“How cool are we?” Toby muttered, sticking a thumb up.

Jim didn’t answer. Slowly, he edged closer to the pile of rubble. Kneeling down, he dared to reach out towards it.

“Tobes? Did you hear that voice?” Jim asked almost in a whisper as his friend came to his side, wondering what he was doing.

“What voice?” Toby asked.

“JIM~......LAKE~”

“AH!” Both boys cried out jumping back falling on their butt’s, their eyes wide.

“THAT!” Jim cried out crawling towards the pile of rocks “That pile of rocks knows my name!”

“It’s a pile of Casepar, Minerals don’t talk!” Toby spoke up, refusing to believe it. It was so out of the norm, it couldn’t be possible. Desperate to disprove it, he began to rummage through the rubble. “There has got to be some sort of walkie talkie somewhere or something.”

Jim couldn’t get the voice out of his head. He just knew he’d hear something, he was sure of it. Just as Jim grabbed a piece of rock to throw it away, something about it caught his eye. He stared, at the object clutched in his palm. Round and glowing blue, a vibrating humming sound emenated out of it. Was it some sort of smartphone that someone lost? Or a piece of jewelry?

“Huh? Looks like an amulet.” Jim hummed to himself, examining it not paying attention to Toby who was calling out to nobody thinking this was some sort of prank they were pulling on the both of them.

“Hello?... I’m listening.” Jim and Toby leaned their ears against the humming object as they waited for it to say something… if there was a voice inside--

All of a sudden the boys jumped and yelped hearing the familiar bell ring from the high school! Both of their faces paled. They were going to be late!

“Final Bell!” Jim cried out as him and Toby started to run towards their bikes.

“We’re so late our kids are going to have detention!” Toby cried out as both boys quickly hopped onto their bikes pedaling as fast as they could.

“Come on, Tobes! We can make it!” Jim cried out.

“I’m right behind you!”

The two boys were in such a hurry to get going, they failed to notice three pairs of eyes watching them leave, mystified. They glowed out from the darkness of a sewer grate, not daring to enter the sunlight. The six eyes blinked, astonished.

“It chose...a human!?”

# # #

“Aja…. Aja! Royals don’t need to sulk under the cover of darkness.”

“They do when they don’t want to be caught staying past curfew. I can’t be what you want me to be, I can’t be a Royal!”

“No one gets to choose their station in life, Aja.”

“Maybe I’ll be the first.”

“There are those who would trade their life course for Royalty.”

“And I would trade my royalty for a life… a normal life.”

“Your remarkable, Aja.”

“You say that, because you are my mother.”

“Royal or not, you are extraordinary, Aja. That is what you’re constantly running away from. You could leave this palace, fly far away from our world, and your destiny would follow you.”

Aja remembered that conversation with her mother almost perfectly. How she had taken simple exchanges like that for granted. These past 3 meculareaons, it was all she could think about. It was just one more thing to add to her pile of guilt. What if something had been done differently on that day? The Akeriden people had ruled 5 planets peacefully for years, and yet, in one swoop it was all taken away. General Morando, the scum that he was, had stolen away everything she cared about. Now, it was only Aja, her little brother Kreel, and the royal guard, Varvatos Vex. It was just them, alone in a big galaxy, on the run… with nowhere to go.

Wiping away her tears, Aja attempted to make herself presentable from the partial reflection of herself she could make out on the window exposing the endless expanse of stars before her. The eldest over her twin brother, Kreel, Aja was the heir to her parent’s throne, and she’d always been taught to look the part. Her aqua-blue skin was a little pasty from her tears, her long, neon-blue almost white hair was pulled back away from her face (yet even then it dropped down to the small of her back). Unlike most bipedal lifeforms, she did not have two hands and arms but four (it was considered a royalty trait). Though slightly red from crying, her eyes were the same blue as her hair, but the sclera was ebony black.

Aja sat far away from the others, holding her knees to her chest and just staring out the window of the ship. Her guilt began to loom over her again as her thoughts circled back to that awful day. If only she had been on time for her coronation, they wouldn’t have lost their parents, they wouldn’t have been looking for her and they would be together, safe. She wanted to break down in tears. Right now all she could do was pray that the mother-ship would heal her mama and papa.

“Aja.” She heard a voice but didn’t turn, knowing very well who it was. Kreel sat beside her, his voice quiet. “It’s going to be alright...I don’t know how though.”

She felt a nudge on her upper right elbow. She glanced down to find their space dog, Luge. She reached a hand out to stroke him. Luge was a small creature of a violet hue, his eyes the same as Aja’s, whilst his mouth split open wide similar to a venus fly trap with millions of teeth. Luge whined softly, nudging his mistress in an attempt to grab her attention. He climbed into her lap, hoping his presence would be enough.

“They’re gone… our parents.” Aja sadly whispered. “And it’s all my fault!”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kreel spoke as she finally looked at him. They were definitely twins, but the only difference was the hairstyle. Kreel’s was up straight and spiky. He set his hand onto her shoulder.

“I ran away!” Aja replied to him. tears in the corner of her eyes. “If I had been on time! At the ceremony! It would have started sooner! Which means it would have ended sooner! Which means Mama and Papa would have been safe in the palace!”

“Hey.” Kreel interrupted her furrowing his brow at her, knowing the pain and the sadness that weighed on her as it did for him too. “And it would have ended sooner, if I had done better in the duel, if anything, we’re both to blame.” Hopefully that made her feel better… right?

“I…” Aja Stuttered softly looking at her brother with sad eyes “I miss them already.”

Kreel made a soft sad smile “So do I.” he replied, and looked up at her with a genuine smile. “You look as if you need a hug… I’ll get Varvatos.”

“Varvatos?” Aja exclaimed with an ever-so-small smile. “Varvatos, little brother? He never hugs!”

“That’s true.” Kreel agreed with a smile.

Kreel puffed out his face and began to mimic their bodyguard through various poses. He bulged his muscles and twisted his expression. It was such an absurd appearance that Aja couldn’t help it: a smile twitched at her lips. Seeing some small hope, Kreel upped the ante, until a small giggle escaped the sad princess.

# # #  
“The V Strikers are not equipped for Space Travel, we are clear.” Their mother ship announced to her passengers.

“Mother, that won’t last long” the deep voice of Varvatos Vex replied. He was much bigger than the two royal children, and had no problem showing it as he crossed his massive arms across his chest beside them. “We need to head somewhere where they won’t think to look for you. The worse the planet, the better for us.”

“I can only locate two planets, which fits your description.” Mother-Ship replied showing a hologram of a small planet “One is about to be devoured by a Black Hole.”

Kreel winced a little waving the Hologram away. “Eh… maybe not that one.”

“The other, is a floating ball of mud and water.” Mother suggested “Which its inhabitants named it after dirt, they call it… Earth.”

Aja examined the Hologram, entranced. Despite everything that had happened, a small part of her was excited to be heading to a new planet. “Earth?” she spoke softly testing out the new word. “It sounds beautiful. Maybe this will be quite the adventure? I wonder what we will find there?”

# # #

“That was Awesome man! Did you see how I did that chant!!?? Let him out, Let him out.” It was the end of the day of school for Jim and Toby. Same stuff, different day as they would all say. “I mean you probably won’t live past Friday, but it was awesome!”

Jim’s smile was more of a grimace. Just being reminded that he was going to have a beat down with Steve was enough to ruin his mood. At recess, he’d spotted Eli Pepperjack getting bullied by Steve Palchuck - again. Feeling bad for Eli, Jim had attempted to stand up for the defenceless kid. And where had it gotten him? On Steve’s literal hitlist, and made a spectacle of himself in front of the whole school. His train of thought was stopped when he heard the horn of his mother’s car, making Jim smile.

“Good thing your mom’s a doctor.” Toby said softly as they both parked right next to the car.

“Hey Boys.” The Woman in the car, by the name of Barbra, said, pushing her glasses up her nose. Even when still dressed in her nurses uniform, Jim beamed to think she was still the most beautiful mom in all Arcadia.

“Hey Mom.” Jim greeted warmly.

“Looking sharp Mrs. Lake.” Toby waved.

Barbra winked. “Thank you, Toby, so are you.”

“Oh? Does it show?” Toby asked flexing a little. Jim rolled his eyes.

“You’re going to be out all night?” Jim asked his mom quietly, very well knowing the answer but wishing for the opposite. Could no one see how exhausted she was from all the hours they gave her?

His mother sighed. “Doctor Gilbert’s out with bursitis, and Doctor Lynn has a wedding out of town this weekend.”

“Okay.” Jim said. “But don’t forget to bring your--”

“Dinner?” she asked as she showed the bag with her name written on the side. “Thank you.”

“Riiiiiight, try to find an oven to reheat it instead of nuking it, takes out all the flavor and nutrients anyway.” Jim said. He glanced down to the back of his hand, where his teacher’s number now dyed his skin. Mr Strickler had wanted him to make his mother give him a call. Jim had fallen asleep in class that morning and then spaced out in the afternoon. Strickler wanted to help discuss these issues with his mom, but wasn’t she stressed enough already?

“Oh Jim.” His mother said. “There must be a million things you could be doing than taking care of me.”

“Nope, can’t think of one.” Jim said in a teasing tone.

Anyone else might’ve said it should be the other way around, the mother taking care of the son. But to Jim, that felt abnormal. Ever since his father had walked out on them when Jim was 4, life had been tough, and Jim had made it his mission in life to see his mom smile. If that meant he stayed up all hours, if it meant he cooked waaaaay too complicated meals, so long as he saw her smile, it was worth it.

“Love you, honey.” Barbra said smiling as she rolled up the window of her car, and started to head towards the clinic.

“Bye Mom!” Jim called.

“By Mrs. Lake!” Toby called out as well as he looked at Jim, smirking “You mother your mother a lot.” he teased.

Jim scoffed. So what if he did? It was just him and his mom anyways.

“See you tomorrow? Or are you going to chicken out for my beat down?” Jim asked Toby.

“You kidding, I wouldn’t miss it-- I mean to support you, not watch you get beaten to a pulp.” Toby answered chuckling nervously.

All of a sudden there was a sound like a clap of thunder from above. The sun had set, the sky had grown dark with only the stars to pepper the dark velvet of the night. From right overhead, a huge orb shot across the sky, streaking a blue afterglow behind it. Toby quickly grabbed his phone and started to record the phenomenon.

“Whoa...” Jim murmured as Toby followed along with a “wow!”

“Is that a shooting star? Or a meteorite?” Toby asked as he still had his phone filming as the blue object disappeared out of sight over the distant trees.

“It must be a Meteorite, it’s going way too slow for a shooting Star.” Jim said.

“Going to post this online to get the views.” Toby said to himself, having his face close in his screen. “Hashtag blue meteorite, Hashtag Spaaaaaaaaaaace.”

The meteorite finally disappeared behind the mountains leaving a blue trail… and then it finally faded.

“That was awesome.” Jim said. “Send that to me through text.”

“Done.” Toby answered. Jim’s phone vibrated in his pocket to confirm Toby’s declaration. He walked his bike back to his house.

“See you Tomorrow, Toby!” Jim called.

“See ya!” Toby called out “Hey by the way!? No Mayo in the sandwich, it’s the wrong note!”

# # #

The Mother Ship was headed for a crash landing! Varvatos was doing his best to keep her on course without killing the two royals. But not even his skill and strength could stop the inevitable. Barreling over hills and trees, the ship rumbled from the turbulence that nearly threw its occupance all over the place! With one final CRASH, the ship hit the Earth’s surface. Aja was thrown forward, her head smacking against the ground. There was no pain, no ringing, just instant blackness.

Slowly, the world faded in and out of focus. She couldn’t hear properly. All she could know for certain was that she was still alive and breathing. Were Varvatos and Kreel alright? Unconsciousness threatened to swallow her up again. The only thing Aja heard was the mother ship speaking in the distance. She could feel something come over her body, a tingling she couldn’t describe with her mind all fuzzy. Colours were bleeding into one another, shapes were indistinguishable. Her last thought before sleep claimed her, was the hope that no nightmares stalked her slumber, and that if she did dream, maybe this time she could be on time for the ceremony…


End file.
